


Di Antara Pencuri Mimpi

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [44]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Walau impianku banyak yang menghalangi, tetapi aku akan terus berjuang.





	Di Antara Pencuri Mimpi

_Jangan takut, itulah sepercik kata yang harus kuanut_

_Di kala kakiku hendak melangkah jauh_

_Menuju sebuah keterapungan di atas hidup ini_

_Sentakan-sentakan dari hal itu, membuatku jatuh_

_Di antara kejaran para pencuri mimpi_

_Aku berusaha mendekap erat_

_Tak ingin semangatku dibuat luluh_

_Dengan memeluknya, aku berjuang untuk dapat kuat_

_Mereka gila telah menjegalku_

_Menahan potongan-potongan mimpiku yang masih terpendam_

_Agar segera hilang dan terbuang_

_Mereka tidak waras telah memenggalku_

_Memusnahkan pecahan-pecahan enganku yang masih kusimpan_

_Agar segera raib ditelan kebencian_

_Karena apa lagi aku hidup, kalau bukan karena mimpi_

_Bukan sekadar palsu atau fatamorgana itu_

_Ini janjiku, sumpah baktiku sebagai pedoman_

_Bersama napas yang tinggal sepenggal_

_Dini hari, aku masih tergerap_

_Berusaha bangkit setelah dihajar dan disekap_

_Seperti tahanan yang telah berbuat salah_

_Karena itu, aku bukanlah orang yang lengah_

_Kutarik napas-napas kotor itu keluar_

_Biar kuhardik mereka dengan kasar, agar tak lagi mengejar_

_Akan kukunci rapat-rapat_

_Dan melukiskanya lagi dengan lekat_

_Bersama mimpi-mimpiku, angan-anganku, khayalan-khayalanku, fantasi-fantasiku, harapan-harapanku_

_Akan kubukan lagi catatan-catatan_

_Akan kusimpan dan selamanya kugenggam sebuah pengabdian_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 01 Juni 2014. Saya baru sadar jika puisi ini saya tulis di hari Kelahiran Pancasila. Anyway, terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
